


Drunkard

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laineth never thought she would find one of her saviors this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunkard

**Author's Note:**

> I got this head cannon few weeks ago, and I can’t think about any other stories ever since…
> 
> Here is the second part of a small serie I am trying to write.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

(August 9:33, somewhere in Lowtown, Kirkwall)

Laineth never thought she would find one of her saviors this way.

It was a normal sunny day. She was on a supply run in Kirkwall, sold some vegetables from her field, bought some necessities, then, there he was.

A bunch of children was playing and running around. One of them was holding an amulet in the hand. She opened her eyes wide as she saw the silvery reflection under sunlight. She has seen such an amulet, silver, with Andraste’s flame carved on it. Her savior!

She parked her cart, ran to the child with the amulet, ‘Where did you get that?’ The girl looked scared, she began to cry. Laineth sighed, ‘Shhhhh, I was just asking, look…’ She took several coins out of her leather purse, ‘I would like to buy your amulet.’ The girl put the amulet in Laineth’s hand, and then pointed at a drunkard. ‘Oh, eh… thank you.’ She tucked the coins in the girl’s pocket.

The amulet was riddled with cracks, just like in her memories. Laineth sighed again, that stinking drunkard who lied on garbage and his own vomit, was her Savior? Laineth tightened her braid and rolled her sleeves up. She went to him, turned his body around. He was still sleeping, his face was red, like most drunks, dark blond hair was a mess, and the smell, she tried hard to push down the feeling of sickness, her obsession of cleanness and neatness was driving her mad. But it was HIM, her savior.

She dragged him on her cart. Some city guards saw them, ‘what is going on here?’ a guardswoman walked to her and asked.

‘Oh, he is… he is my brother.’ Laineth looked down.

The guardswoman gazed at her with probing eyes, ‘Your brother?’

Laineth noticed the differences of their appearances. She blushed, answered with embarrassment, ‘He’s my… husband.’

The guardswoman nodded, swung her hand, ‘Then take him home now, oh maker, what a stench!’

Laineth left Kirkwall as soon as she could.

The way to home was long, Laineth felt happy for finding at least one of her saviors. But… well, the smell and mess was one thing, on the other hand, she was wondering what happened to him. He was such a friendly and sunny boy, back in… estate… Laineth shook her head, wanted to drive the unpleasant memories away.

All the time she struggled between memory and reality, he slept on her cart, snored loudly and stank terribly.

Finally, she was home!

She didn’t unload him from the cart. Instead she went in her house. Half hour later she came back, with a keg of warm water and towel. She wiped his face and hands, cleaned the… whatever it was in his hair, suddenly something slimy stuck on her hand, ‘oh maker!’ she gasped, covered her mouth with the clean hand, ‘Ew…’ she nearly threw up. ‘Hold on! He is HIM!’ she murmured to herself.

It was already nightfall as she finished. She took off his dirty coat, pulled one arm of his over her shoulder, dragged, hauled, carried him into her house, put him on the bed she prepared for him and covered him with a clean quilt.

After that she just collapsed in her chair.

Later she came back to him again, he was still sleeping.

In her memory he looked much younger; his skin was healthy light brown.

Laineth reached a hand out slowly, wanted to touch his hand. It has been years since she had any physical contact with any man. First she pointed on his hand with index finger then drew back quickly. His palm was rough, dry and warm. Normally, just a thought about touching a man would disgust her. But now, she felt… safe and secure… She touched his hand again, this time with all 5 fingers.

‘What happened to you?’ she murmured, merely asking herself.

In the next morning Alistair woke up. He opened his eyes; it was neither the ceiling in the hanged man, nor the open sky. He sat up, realized he was in a small room. The quilt on him was clean, the sheet, too.

Few steps away a young woman stood next to a table, back to him.

‘H… hello? What… where am I? And who are you?’

The woman turned around, ‘You are awake! Are you hungry?’ she walked to him, helped him to get up.

‘What is going on here?’ Alistair was confused.

‘Come, eat something, then we can talk.’ She guided him to a chair.

Her hands are steady and skillful. She cut a piece of bread, smeared butter on it, and then she opened a small package.

It was a quarter wheel of cheese; she frowned as the smell came out. Her knife was slipped a little bit forward from her grip, she cut on the cheese very carefully, tried to avoid touching the stinky object. She seemed disgusted, but tried to maintain polite. Alistair chuckled, took over her knife, cut a thick piece and put it on his bread, he narrowed his eyes, it was his favorite type.

She took another knife and cut more bread for him, and then she pushed the plate with ham and vegetables to him.

Alistair took his first bite, he hummed gladly; it tastes perfect. Laineth could do nothing but watched him wolf down the unbelievable stinky… thing!

Alistair stared the strange woman. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen; her face was also pretty, too. Ivory skin looked smooth and delicate, her cheeks was a little pink through her embarrassment, But a long scar from her forehead to the corner of her mouth affected her beauty.

Laineth felt his gaze on her scar, she looked away, tried to hide it.

‘I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…’ he apologized, ‘I was just… wondering… why are you doing this, I mean… bring me home and take care of me…’

‘I… I… eh…’ She stammered. She was never good at lying or acting, she didn’t even have time to make something up.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Laineth.’ She looked down on her apron, decided to tell him the truth. ‘Maybe you don’t remember, but you saved me, long time ago.’

‘I did?’ he was still chewing.

She nodded. The smell of cheese came across the table. She leaned on the back of her chair.

‘You did, and I am really grateful.’

‘If you want to thank me, maybe you can bring me some wine?’

Laineth looked at him, the little shyness on her face replaced by stubbornness 'No. I won't. I intend to stop you from destroying yourself.'

Alistair stopped eating, 'How do you want to stop me then?' he scoffed.

She went to the cupboard, took something out, two metal swords, crudely made, she tossed them on the table, 'If you want to leave, you have to beat me in a swordfight first.'

He laughed loudly, 'that is really cute, you know. You want to stop me with those... sticks? Seriously?' He munched down the last piece of cheese and stood up 'Look, Miss, if I really saved you, we are even now.'

With anger he went to the door.

Cold metal touched his throat. Luckily the blunt edge of her sword couldn’t cut through his skin.

'You really mean it? Are you mad?' He grabbed the other sword and parried.

She swung her sword, her moves were both precise and cunning, Alistair realized at once he was facing a skillful warrior.

Their blades collided, the force of impact made his sword arm feel numb, he looked at her with wide eyes. Before he could react, she attacked again, his sword flew away.

  
'I won, you stay. No wine.'


End file.
